


How To Tame A Sorcerer

by BonKai4Life



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, I Don't Even Know, Love, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonKai4Life/pseuds/BonKai4Life
Summary: After nine long years, the well has finally opened! Not waiting for it to change its mind, Kagome leaps into the well, dead set on reuniting with InuYasha. Much to her surprise, she ends up falling into the lap of a blindfolded sorcerer! Can Kagome and Gojo make it work with so many secrets between them? Can Gojo keep Kagome safe from the elders? And what is it about the young priestess that has even the king of curses scared?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome / Gojo Satoru, Kagome/ Gojo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	1. The Girl Who Fell From The Sky

"Ah, shit," Kagome mutters to herself as she rubs her bottom. When she felt the rush of magic coming from the well, she kind of assumed that it would transport her back to the past, or at least within another well. Falling from the sky and landing in the lap of a stranger was not how she wanted to spend her day.

The stranger beneath her shifts. Suddenly it hits her just where exactly she's rubbing and two, she's still sitting in this person's lap. Kagome scrambles up, turns around, and bows profusely. "Sorry, sorry," she repeats with each bow. Her cheeks flare up from the indecency of it.

How the heck was she going to explain why she was falling from the sky? I jumped into a well to time travel and ended up in your lap instead. No one in their right mind would believe such a tale.

"I'm used to women falling over themselves for me, but never have I one come from the sky?" His tone is soothing, though the hint of danger laced within it licks at her senses and causes her to shiver slightly. Kagome straightens her spine and then leans back ever so slightly. The stranger is tall, like freakishly so. His white hair catches her attention first, it reminds her of InuYasha, though nowhere near as long, and stranger dude seems to take a lot more pride in his appearance. And half of his face is covered with a blindfold.

Perhaps he's blind?

He leans forward, startling her with the sudden proximity of his mouth so close to hers. "What are you?"

"Human, of course." Kagome prides herself on how strong her words come out, though she knows that her blush is spreading further down her face. She averts her brown eyes away.

"A sorcerer, then?" His smile is all teeth, a juxtaposition to his playful tone and relaxed pose.

"No." Kagome bites the inside of her cheek. She isn't sure what he means by sorcerer or what kind of world the well saw fit to transport her to. "I wouldn't consider myself a sorcerer."

"Your energy isn't cursed," he says to himself, but Kagome hears it loud and clear. The man tilts his head to the side as if she is some specimen that he needs to dissect. "But you're definitely more than just a human."

"I'm a priestess. I use holy energy."

The man tenses, the atmosphere becomes heavy with uncertainty. Kagome knows that she shouldn't be giving away so much information in a world that appears to be so much like her own, and yet not. She takes a small step back, needing space between them. His covered face is off-putting, not being able to see his eyes unnerves in a way that a demon could never. Breathing slowly, Kagome focuses on the tightly coiled energy surrounding the man. Whoever he is, whatever he is, there's power within him.

"You were able to bypass my infinity." He takes a step forward, invading any personal space she had.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean by that." She gulps and clutches at the ends of her pleated skirt. "I didn't mean to. I, uh, would like to be on my way now."

"I don't even know your name," he remarks.

"Kagome."

"No last name?" he asks as he leans forward until their mouths are a hair width apart. "Satoru, then."

Silently, Kagome berates her heart for speeding up at how close he is. "Well, Satoru- san, I really should be on my way." She takes another step back. "And, I'm really sorry for landing into your lap like that." She grimaces when he takes another step after her. Why couldn't he just pretend like this exchange didn't happen?

"Do you like dango? I know the perfect bakery that sells the most amazing sweets you can find."

"Um."

"In fact, why don't we go there right now, Kagome-chan?" He grabs her arm and tugs her down the sidewalk. "Relax, I just want to talk."

"By kidnapping me?" Kagome tugs her arm back to no avail.

"A strong accusation. I'm leading you to the bakery, so you don't get lost," he responds with a sickly sweet tone that probably works to placate others, but Kagome has been around her fair share of con artist, and Satoru-san's easy demeanor was not fooling her.

"If I humor you, will you let me be on my way?"

"Depends on the answers I get. Which you are free to ask questions as well. It's not an interrogation." Kagome grumbles to herself in response, all the while shooting other citizens a glare for ignoring the way this stranger is manhandling her.

Luckily, the bakery he takes her to isn't too far of a walk from the park they were at, and the buildings with all of their glitz and flashing commercials look like the Japan she's used to. Maybe she just ended up in another city?

"I'll take this entire row and two coffees." Satoru-san's voice pulls her out of her musings. The cashiers turn sheet white at the order and quickly go to work putting all the items into bags. "Thank you," he responds and then leads them to a table in the back.

"Now then, I would appreciate it if you would stay seated Kagome-chan. I could finish all of these sweets myself, but I'd like it if you shared some with me."

"You aren't really giving me much of a choice." Kagome huffs and pulls back the chair closest to the wall. Her arm burns from his touch–not that she'd ever voice that to him.

"You never said if you liked dango or not." He takes his seat opposite of her and pulls out a couple of sweets for them to munch on. A waiter rushes over to their seat with two coffee mugs in hand and a steaming pot of coffee in the other. "Thank you." He waves the waiter off and gives the woman in front of him his full attention.

"I enjoy it," Kagome says evenly, reaching for her mug and taking a long sip. "But, let's just cut to the chase. What is it you wish to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"Tokyo."

"What a coincidence, so am I." He laughs as he shoves his dango in his mouth. Seriously, how? "And yet, I've never felt your energy before. Not until you fell into my lap."

Kagome tilts her head and runs her fingertips on the rim of the mug. How much information should she give away? All this talk about cursed energy, not being phased by her appearing out of nowhere, and the tight control over his powers, tells her that, he isn't the kind of man that would just let her go peacefully.

"I don't think I'm from your world," she begins, ignoring the tightness around his mouth. "And based on your reaction, holy powers don't seem to exist in this world."

"There is only cursed energy." He pours twelve packets of sugar into his coffee and stirs it all with a butter knife. Kagome eyes the way his long fingers grip the handle. "But, if you aren't from this world Kagome-chan, where exactly did you plan on going?"

She bites down on her tongue and stares up at his stupid, blindfolded face. "I hadn't gotten that far yet."

"You should be happy," he interjects, " that it was me you found. All sorts of nasty curses out there that will be drawn to your holy energy."

"Curses? Like demons?"

He grins and takes a long drink. Kagome shudders at the diabetic drink.

"We call them curses because they are born from the negative emotions of humans."

"So, not like demons then," she mutters to herself. "Wait, you fight cursed energy with cursed energy? How effective is that?"

He shrugs. "Works just fine for me. So you have demons where you are from?"

Shit. She didn't mean to let that slip. Though, there has to be a reason why the well sent her to a world that doesn't have holy energy.

"Yes, though we were to curses as spirits in my world." She leans back in the chair. Would it hurt the guy to let her see his face? It's unnerving how he can get her to open up while giving away hardly anything himself. "What did you mean early, by breaking through your infinity?"

He lifts his hand and holds it out in front of her. "Try to touch me."

"Is this some kind of trick?" she asks as she lifts her hand and touches his.

"You shouldn't be able to touch me. That's the problem." His hand grips hers, turning it over as if he can't believe what's happening.

"So what does that mean?" She licks her bottom lip but doesn't tug her hand away.

"I'm afraid, Kagome-chan, that I can't let you go." She starts to protest, but he lets go of her hand to lean forward and place one finger on her lips. "Call it intuition, but I don't think you really want me to either."

She gulps, eyes darting from his finger and back up to his blindfold. Crap! She was in bigger trouble than she initially thought.

"Only because I don't have anywhere else to go."


	2. Start Over

"Is there any way you could mask your powers?" Kagome-chan shoots him an exasperated look as if trying to keep her safe is a hindrance. "Or do you not know how to do that?"

"I know how," she snaps, brushing past him into the home. Gojo bends his head, chuckling low at the bite in her tone.

He flips on the light switch as he locks the door behind them. He's not too concerned about a curse or one of the higher-ups getting a whiff of her–no one would be that dumb to attack with him being there–but he also can't keep her by his side all the time.

"I don't care so much when we're at home—"

"Home?" she interrupts, not bothering to look back at him.

Probably for the best.

"We are going to be living together for the unforeseeable future." He bites the inside of his cheek.

Kagome bends down and slips off her sandals. He follows the way her hair curls at the end, just barely reaching the middle of her back. The light bounces off of it, highlighting the blue tint. But more importantly, he notices the strength in her legs as she stands.

"Well, are you going to show me around?" She flashes a smile over her shoulder.

Gojo tilts his head in response and slips out of his shoes. "Where's the excitement?" He claps next to her ear, enjoying the way her face flushes red. "You should feel honored–"

"Are you always like this?"

"—I've never brought a woman to this spot before."

"I'm flattered," she responds. Her right eye ticks ever so slightly.

Gojo brushes past her and thrust both arms out. "Welcome to the esteemed Satoru's estate." He spins around and gives a mock bow. "I will be your host for–"

"Oh, kill me now," she whispers, but Gojo hears her words as if she were right next to him.

"—the remainder of your stay." He straightens himself, lips pulled down in a frown. "Well? Are you gonna check it out?"

"Pretty sure, you're supposed to be giving me the grand tour."

"Feisty. I like it." He ignores her splutters and motions for her to follow. "Alright, if you would follow me this way, we will head towards the most important area of the house–the kitchen!"

"There's hardly anything in it."

Gojo waves off the judgment. "I hardly stay here." He leans against the bare white wall, watching as she runs her hands along the countertops. Her eyes seem to perk up at the stove. He files that information away from later, he's not above exploiting her love of cooking.

"Well, at least everything seems updated, and the fridge isn't small." Gojo clucks his tongue at her words. She turns to him. His breath catches at the emotions she allows to go unfiltered in her eyes. They remind him of the sweetest chocolates he's definitely overindulged himself in.

"What?" he asks at her expectant look.

"Is this the moment where you tie me up? Lock me up somewhere?" He can't help it, his entire body doubles over in laughter. "I'm serious."

"I know, I know." He pretends to wipe a tear from his blindfold. "Aw, man. Kagome-chan, you're a real riot."

"Satoru-san."

He stumbles over to her, mirth still coating his throat. "I'm not holding you hostage. I'm keeping you safe." She takes a step back, hitting the door to the backyard. There's confidence in her stance and tenseness in her limbs. Gojo sighs, loudly. He makes a big show of it.

"Let's start over," he states as his hand grasps the fabric of his blindfold. He keeps his face blank, not wanting to scare her off. His white hair flutters down, framing his face, and hopefully drawing attention to the blueness of his eyes. "Hi! I'm Gojo Satoru." He opts to stretch out his hand in front of him.

It's only a couple of seconds, but he swears it feels like the birds outside have been signing that same damn tube for the past five minutes. His eyes track how her fingers brush her hair back, how she wets her lips in preparation.

"Higurashi Kagome."

Gojo resists the urge to shiver at the contact. Her hand is so small in his, he could easily crush it without breaking a sweat. But there's warmth when they touch that soothes every instinct telling him to eliminate the threat now.

"You know," he starts, still holding her hand, "I thought you'd be more impressed." He pouts at the retraction of contact.

"Because you've shown me your kitchen? Or because you took off the blindfold?" The genuine confusion irritates him.

"I don't take the blindfold off for just anyone." He turns and crooks his fingers, motioning for her to follow. The kitchen is suddenly too cramped, and he needs more space between them.

"Gojo-san, why did you bring me to this spot?"

"Satoru," he corrects as he waves at a closed-door, "this is the bathroom, and that room over here is…"

Kagome brushes past him. This whole getting around his infinity thing of hers is going to take some getting used to. The worst part is that she doesn't even seem aware of how easily she's breaking down his safety net.

"Satoru-san, there's nothing in this room, but the tatami floors. Are you still moving in?"

"I rarely stay out here." He shrugs. "But, no one else knows about this place, and the curses out here aren't as strong as the ones in the city."

Kagome hums in acknowledgment of his words.

"Just curious," she starts, voice laced with an emotion he isn't sure he wants to decipher. "Where am I supposed to be sleep?"

He blinks.

Ah crap! He gives her his best poker face, which cracks ever so slightly at the murderous sheen on her face. Gojo swears he can hear the moment she snaps; his nervous laughter only seems to add weight to the tension in her shoulders.

"Satoru!" The house vibrates in tune with her yells.

At least things won't be so boring anymore, he thinks as he runs down the hall with her hot on his trail. And, most importantly, she dropped the honorific from his name.


	3. Let's Take A Detour

"Because you are so needy, I guess we can go back into town." Gojo huffs as he plops down onto the couch, his hand clasping his jacket as if the mere thought is exhausting.

Kagome pinches her nose and counts to ten. What she wouldn't give to have some subjugation beads right now. A grin makes its way across her face. She could totally pick up some supplies while they're out and give him the command ' shut it'. Her hands come up and cover her mouth as mirth dances throughout her body.

"Maybe we should stop at a hospital on the way," Gojo remarks. Kagome straightens herself up and glares at him. "What? You're the one laughing like a maniac."

"You- ugh!" She turns away from him and crosses her arms. "Can we just go?"

"I need to change first." He gets up and crowds her space. Kagome turns her nose up; intimidation tactics do not work on her.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now? It should take that long to get a sleeping bag."

"Sleeping bag?" His mouth hangs agape at her shrug. "We're going furniture shopping." He rolls his eyes and walks away. "Can't believe you thought I would have you sleep in a freakin sleeping bag."

Kagome scrunches up her nose at his retreating back. That Satoru sure is a weird one. She sits down on the couch. The cushions are surprisingly soft; heck, she would be okay just crashing on the couch until she figured out a game plan. There had to be some reason as to why the well sent her to this world and not back to InuYasha. She bites down on her lip as her blood pressure rises steadily. Dear heavens, please don't let my mission be tied to that man.

"Ready to go!" Gojo calls, interrupting her darkening thoughts. Her breath hitches at the sight of him; the white button-down enhances the blueness of his eyes. They remind her of the sparkling trinkets her grandpa tried to pass off as the Shikon jewel to visitors.

"What's with the glasses?"

"The blindfold doesn't really go with this outfit. Come on, we've got a lot to cover." He extends his hand out. She starts to tell him that the blindfold doesn't go with any outfit, but the headache that will follow those words is enough to keep her mouth closed.

He directs the taxi driver to take them to Ikea—the name gives Kagome pause. If she hadn't jumped into the well, she honestly would have believed that she was still in her world. The drive there is entirely too long; being in such an enclosed space with him wreaks havoc on her senses. His legs are too long. They spread out, brushing against the bare skin of her thighs.

I should have worn jeans today; she bemoans to herself. Gojo throws his arm over the back of the seat. His fingers brush against her arm, drawing intricate patterns on her skin. He's cocky, way too flirty, and more childish than Shippo-chan.

"You're way too tense, Kagome-chan," he whispers, his breath raises the hairs on her neck.

"Do you know what personal space is?" she whispers back as if the driver really cares about their conversation.

"Funny coming from you."

Kagome closes her eyes and moves her head back with a thud. Are we there yet repeats like a mantra. For the next thirty minutes or so, Gojo continues to talk her ear off on topics ranging from the best time to eat mochi to how hard it is to get his blindfolds customized to his liking. She all but hops out of the taxi when they pull up, ignoring the driver's timid stuttering about how the car wasn't stopped yet. What she needs is fresh air and space, lots and lots of space.

"Say, Kagome-chan, what kind of bed do you want? I think a queen should fit in that room." He intertwines their hands and tugs her inside.

"I'd be fine with just a twin. I don't need that much space." She looks down at their hands; the affection he gives so freely throws her off. There's a firmness in his grip like she's going to turn tail and run. Maybe, in the beginning, she thinks, but now that she's had time to think about it; she doesn't really have any other option, but to stick close to him.

"Boring." He sticks out his tongue, making a gagging sound.

"It's not like you're going to be sleeping in it." She mutters, looking around; with all the people hustling around with their heads down, minus the few women that send her dirty looks, it really is just like home.

"And here I thought we had a thing," he starts, "went on a coffee date, I brought you home, now we're shopping for furniture. It's like we're already married." He flashes her a smile that's nothing but teeth. Her blood pressure spikes, sending jolts of purification into his palm. Gojo jerks back, his breath becomes heavy.

I shouldn't have done that.

"Gojo-san, I–"

There's a large commotion to their right. Kagome blinks, not quite sure what exactly she is looking at. The being, if it could be called that, sports eight legs, with a long-spiked tongue. It smells horrendous, like the farts that Sota always tries to pass off as coming from Buyo.

"Pr- p- price." It craws towards them, it's spiked tongue swipes back and forth, flinging saliva on to some of the beds.

Yeah, not getting that bed.

Gojo lets go of her hand and tuck his hands into his pockets. "That's a low-level curse. Is that what your demons look like?"

"Sort of. It doesn't have the same feel though." She looks up at him, his eyes are iced over, with a coolness that she hasn't seen since this morning.

"I want to see what your powers can do." He takes one hand out of his pocket and pushes her forward.

"Seriously!" she stumbles, coming face to face with the curse. It keeps repeating 'price' like a chant. "I don't even have a bow," she grumbles.

"I believe in you, Kagome-chan!" his tone is anything but reassuring.

It leaps at her, wrapping all of its ghastly limbs around her body. The smell makes her want to retch. Its three glazed over eyes focus on her own. Her chest raises slowly in an effort to bring in more oxygen.

"Please don't let it eat you!" Gojo's voice calls out.

She's not going to let it eat her. Her body hums in tune with the pulse of purification she throws out. It's blinding, and not as controlled as she would like, but considering the circumstances, it's the best she can do. Wetness hits her cheek. The curse is crying as its body slowly turns to ash. Kagome reaches out and cups its cheek as the purification spreads.

"P-price," it gargles out, mouth turned upward as tears flow freely from all three eyes.

Kagome turns to look at Gojo as she wipes her cheeks with the back of her palm. His face is blank, but his stance is rigid. "Well? Is that it?"

His face breaks out in a smile, and he claps his hands, approaching her. "Ah man, Kagome-chan, I think I'll need to sleep in your room tonight, for protection of course."

"Idiot." She mutters, heat dusting her cheeks. She reigns her powers back in, keeping them tightly coiled around her. Luckily, no one was near them. But she really doesn't want to chance another one of those things slithering out.

She doesn't notice the look Gojo gives her over the lens of his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the kind review :)  
> I'm on the fence if I want to add in the subjugation beads or not.


	4. Dinner And A Curse

By the time they got back to the house; the delivery team had been awaiting their arrival for several hours. Gojo would apologize, but the amount of money he threw at them to accommodate his schedule is more than sufficient for them having to wait an hour or two past the scheduled time.

"I can't believe you only got a twin," he complains, leaning against the wall, "where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" He takes off his shades and hangs them from his shirt.

"Thank you, Gojo-san—"

"Satoru."

"Gojo—"

"Satoru-kun."

"Thank you, Satoru, for today." Kagome places the McDonalds bag on the table and takes out their respective burgers and fries.

"Sounds like the start of a breakup speech." He kicks off the wall and pulls out a seat at the table. He chooses not to dwell on how pink her skin flushes, nor the way her hands every time he annoys her.

"I'm being serious." She huffs as she sits down next to him. "You could have just made me sleep on the couch or just left me out on the streets."

Clucking his tongue, Gojo changes the topic. The night is still too young to be having a heart to heart conversation. "What kind of technique did you use on that curse?" He takes a big bite of his burger, smirking at her disgusted face.

"I just purified it. Nothing fancy." She shrugs.

"It cried as it was being exorcised."

"Because it was no longer in pain."

Gojo takes another large bite, chewing with more aggression than necessary. The light fixture above them blinks in tune with the slight irritation coating his veins.

"Are you sympathizing with them?"

"Curses are born from negative emotions, right? So, I guess, a part of me feels terrible that they are in this situation because of us–well, the humans of this world."

Gojo slumps forward, his burger gets smashed between his palm and cheek. She was one of those people that believe in the greater good in everyone. He rolls his eyes. The weight of her hand gripping his free hand startles him. Leaning back, he places his nearly finished burger on the table and gives her a curious glance.

"What are you doing?" he whispers as pink radiates from her palm. "Are you going to exorcise me too?" Warmth washes over him, easing the tension in his shoulders, and causing his heart to beat faster than it should.

"I was curious if you were suffering from some ailment." Her brown eyes are so earnest and her smile is so hopeful that he can't find it in him to be offended.

"You can heal too?" He frowns when she untangles her hand from his and goes back to munching on her fries.

"Yes. Surely you have healers."

He leans forward until their arms brush against one another. "I'm glad I found you Kagome-chan." Gojo plucks the fry that hangs from her mouth and plops into his own. A part of him wonders if this feeling in his chest is the result of her powers or the woman herself. The moment gets ruined by the inessive vibration of his phone. He leans back in his chair and fishes his phone out of his pocket. Great, another text from Yaga going on about some special grade cursed object. With a sigh, he scoots back and stands.

"I'm heading out. Don't wait up for me." He winks and leaves to go change into his uniform. Wisely, he ignores the voicemail from Yaga. Probably cursing him for neglecting work today. It's not his fault, honest; how was he supposed to know that he'd find someone out of this world? Anyone would have dropped what they were doing to investigate.

Kagome leans against the front door with her arms crossed in front of her. Gojo cocks his head to the side as he approaches.

"Whatcha doin?"

"You're wearing the blindfold again," she states. He files the disappointment away for further use.

"I like to wear it for work." He slips on his shoes, keeping his gaze focused on the floor and not the length of her legs. "Make yourself at home, yeah." He stands back up and urges her out of the way.

"You don't want my help?" she questions, stepping aside to let him pass.

"I'm not ready to share you just yet." He waves as he leaves out of the house. According to Yaga's messages, they already have Megumi on the case; and the risk of anyone else getting a wisp of Kagome is too great. The higher-ups will want her dead, even though her powers don't appear to be a threat to them, and curses seem to be drawn to her even with his own cursed energy wrapping around them like a blanket.

Best to keep her tucked away, at least for now, he thinks.

By the time he makes it to school, following the influx of Megumi's cursed energy, the poor kid is all beat up; and the cursed object has been swallowed by a civilian. Man, he really isn't looking forward to writing this report.

"I don't want him to die."

Gojo lifts Yuji's limp form and throws him over his shoulder with ease. "Your personal feelings?" he questions, turning around. At Megumi's nod, Gojo smiles and gives him a thumbs up. "Leave it to me!" He drops his hand and fishes for his phone, dialing Ijichi to come and pick them up.

"You really picked up souvenirs before coming here," Megumi mumbles.

"They're not souvenirs, I didn't even get to finish my dinner." Gojo pouts. He closes his eyes behind the blindfold. The emergence of Sukuna and the arrival of Kagome can't be a coincidence. His head pounds just thinking about the amount of paperwork he's gonna have to fill out when all of this blows over.

"Weren't you supposed to be looking for the cursed object earlier today?" Megumi questions. Gojo snorts; it's so hard to take the kid seriously with dried blood on his face. Gojo pulls his phone back out and snaps several more pictures of Megumi in response.

"Come on, Ijichi is here." Ignoring Megumi's grumbles, Gojo leads them down to where Ijichi is waiting for them. The man looks so frazzled that it almost makes Gojo want to go easy on him. Almost.

By the time he gets back to school and talks the situation over with Yaga and the higher-ups, he's mentally exhausted. Even though Yuji can keep Sukuna under wraps, the higher-ups still call for his immediate execution.

What he needs is a plan to keep the same fate from befalling on Kagome, he thinks with a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reviewing and reading! I'm taking everything you all had to say into consideration. And, I'm sorry that this came out late! I had a 3-hour long interview yesterday *phew*


	5. How About Breakfast?

The next morning finds Kagome stretched out on the simple twin bed Gojo purchased for her. She didn't mind the lack of space. It wasn't as though she was going to be in this world for very long–at least she hoped that she'd be able to find a way back to her home, preferably back to InuYasha.

She lies there, listening to the soft chimes of the birds outside. Almost shyly, she lifts the hold on her spiritual powers, feeling for his presence.

Nothing.

I really hope he didn't get killed last night; she thinks as she gets out of the bed. As much as it pains her to admit it; she needs him around so she can navigate this world. Kagome stumbles out of the bedroom, grabbing a change of clothes on her way out and down the hall to the master bath.

He did tell her to make herself at home; she affirms to herself. So, there's no reason why she can't start her morning off on the right foot. Ignoring how much more spacious his room is and how soft the bedding looks; she heads straight to the bathroom; grateful that the controls for the bath are actually inside the room and not outside of it.

With her free hand, she rubs at her eyes in disbelief. The bathtub sits elevated on a platform with the shower at the bottom and off to the side. Both are inside of a glass enclosure that most likely helps with keeping the heat more contained. With a squeal, she sets her clothing on the marble countertop and turns the bath on.

After rinsing off at the shower, she lowers herself into the bath; the heat does wonders for the tension that has gathered in her muscles. Tilting her head back, she muses on how she's supposed to find her way back home.

Maybe there's a portal in the sky? She flicks that thought away. There's no way she would have missed a portal, and surely the well wouldn't have sent her somewhere with no way to get back home. After all the outstanding work she's done, saving the world it would be a crime to be stuck with Satoru forever. But with all this talk about curses and that spirit at Ikea yesterday, her insides churn with unease.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Kagome's face scrunches up as the sounds of Satoru's steps get closer.

"D-don't come in here! I'm taking a bath."

"Oh? In my master suite. You just wanted an excuse to see my room." He teases, his voice sends shivers down her spine. How he can switch from being a menace to flirty so quickly makes her head spin.

Think of InuYasha, she berates herself. You've waited this long, now isn't the time to be swooning over the first white-haired man she's seen in years.

"The other one doesn't have a bathtub." Sighing, she steps out of the bath and wraps a towel around herself. "I wasn't expecting you to be out so late."

"Did you wait up for me, Gome-chan?"

She bites her tongue as she shimmies into the jeans. "No, it was just an observation. Just glad you didn't get murdered."

"Please, I'm the strongest." She could practically hear the eye roll.

"Right, right," she placates. Gathering up her dirty clothes and towel, she opens the door. He's still dressed in his work uniform with his blindfold stuffed in his pocket. It's not that his eyes do something to her, though admittedly they are more vibrant than Koga-kun's eyes, the blindfold blocks out her ability to get a good read on him.

Probably why he wears it or those sunglasses.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"You realize there's no food in the fridge, right?"

"Oh! That's what we forgot to do yesterday!" He snaps his fingers. "Well, why don't we got out and get some breakfast?"

"Alright," she agrees, "where can I put these clothes?"

"Just leave them on the floor, you can do laundry later." He flashes her smile as he takes the pile of clothes from her and tosses them behind him.

"How old are you?" She mumbles.

"28, Gome-chan," he replies, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Her head is fuzzy, there's a pool of what she assumes is cursed energy in his pocket. The signature of it differs from the curse energy he radiates–it's sickening, whereas Satoru likes to play footsie with her own spiritual energy.

"I told you my age, it's only polite to return the favor."

"It's actually rude to ask a woman her age, but fine. I'm 24. I'm more shocked at how old you are. You don't act your age at all."

"Don't sweet talk me like that, we haven't even had breakfast yet."

Kagome pulls her hand away to tug her shoes on. "What's going on with your left pocket? Did you get hit with something last night?" She tilts her head at the blank stares he gives her.

"You can sense it?" He leans forward, invading her space. She chews on the inside of her cheek, their noses just a hair width apart.

"Of course, I can. It's sickening. Can't you do something about it?"

He leans back and pulls out a… finger? It's red, tipped with a black nail.

"Satoru…"

"The seals have been weakening on these, but the fact that you can sense it is really amazing."

"I don't think so."

"I went to go retrieve one of these fingers last night." He puts it back in his pocket. "And a civilian actually ate one. Can you believe that?"

"That's disgusting."

"He's still alive. Well, the higher-ups want to have him executed because now he's the vessel for the curse king." He waves it off as if they are discussing where to get breakfast at.

"Did you say, curse king?" Maybe she got some water in her ears from the bath and it's just fucking up her hearing because there's no way that now there's a revived curse king in this world.

"Yep. Funny how Sukuna got revived the same day you dropped into my lap."

"It's really not funny." She hands out her hand with her palm facing upwards. "If you aren't going to do something about it, then let me. There's no way I'm going to stomach breakfast with that energy around."

She expects him to put up more of a fight, but he takes the finger back out of his pocket and drops it into her palm with no complaints.

"So, what exactly are you going to do?"

"Purify it." Kagome almost gags when the finger twitches in her palm. Freaking disgusting, she thinks, as her palms glow. The light pink aura soothes her every time. Opening her palm, the finger's lost some of its demonic markings. It's no longer red, instead it just a couple shades darker than her own skin, and the nail looks duller.

"Change of plans," Satoru says, plucking the finger from her and putting it back in his pocket. "we're going to invite Yuji and Megumi-kun to this little outing."

"Who?" she asks, not that it really matters since he's the only person she knows here.

"Megumi is my student, and Yuji is the vessel. Just keep your powers under wraps, yeah? And no talk about curses." He pulls out his blindfold and covers his eyes.

"Wait! You're a teacher." She doesn't pull away when he grips her hand again and leads them out of the house.

"You say it like that's a bad thing."

"For the students it is." Her face heats at the laugh she gets in response.

Maybe she should have just used the other bathroom this morning instead of jinxing herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has left a review and for just enjoying the story. I got asked about Kagome's age, so I hope this chapter clears things up. I did age her up, so I'll go back and edit anything that contradicts her age for this story. Also, I recommend watching the anime for Jujutsu if you need a crash course on the cannon material (I'm also anime-only right now)


	6. First Impressions

"Wait here," Gojo instructs. He closes the door before Kagome can get her reply out. The last thing he needs is to explain to Yaga who Kagome is or why he brought an outsider to the school.

Or worse, he thinks. What if she dispels Master Tengen's barrier? It's not a gamble he's willing to risk.

He bangs on Yuji's door and then barges in when Yuji takes a second too long.

"Eh! Gojo-sensei? What's wrong?" Yuji sets the poster of Jennifer Lawrence on the bed. The creases under his eyes open slightly.

Gojo wonders if Sukuna can sense fingers, and if so, then it may make their job of gathering them up easier.

"I've got something for you."

"A souvenir?"

"The best kind there is!" Gojo pulls the finger from his jacket pocket and drops it into Yuji's palm. The creases under Yuji's eyelids open fully. In his opinion, the redness of Sukuna's irises clashes with Yuji's bubbly pink hair. "Try this one!"

Yuji looks down at the pale finger and then back at Gojo's earnest face. "Uh, are you sure that I should have another one today?" He dangles the finger in front of his face. "It doesn't look like the other two." A bead of sweat slides down Yuji's face, disappearing into one of the creases.

"It went through a rebirth," Gojo quips.

"Well, if you think it'll be okay…"

"Kind of on a time crunch Yuji-kun, I'm taking you and Megumi out for breakfast." Gojo pulls out a chair and flops down. He kicks one leg up and over the other. They really do need to get going. The last thing he needs is for Kagome to get impatient and try to find him.

Yuji grimaces as he swallows the finger. Instantly, he claws at his throat as his body hunches over. Words try to escape his lips as his lips turn blue, and the irises of Sukuna's turn white. The little cursed energy Yuji possess fluctuates, dropping dangerously low- almost close to zero, before stabilizing.

"I-I don't think I should go past more than one finger a day." Yuji coughs. His hands tremble, still wrapped around his throat.

"What did you do?" Sukuna's low voice fills the room.

Gojo uncrosses his legs and stands up. Sukuna's eyes are no longer white, but the red is diluted as if something has messed with his chemical makeup.

"Yuji-kun, let's go." He doesn't wait to see if Yuji will follow or not, nor is there any point in responding to Sukuna. He bangs on Megumi's door, which is conveniently right next door to Yuji's. He's just about to kick the door in when it opens.

"Megumi-kun!" he coos, "you're looking slightly less dead on this fine morning."

"Get to the point."

"We're going to breakfast. You should change those bandages. The last thing we need is for the server thinking you've got some concussion."

"I'm not-"

"Fushiguro!" Yuji waves. "Are you ready to go? Oh! Your room is so neat." Yuji gives Megumi a thumbs up.

If looks could kill, Gojo figures he would at the very least have a scratch from the glare Megumi is giving him.

"Come on. Honestly, we're on a time crunch."

"Since when do you care about being on time?" Megumi's tone drips with sarcasm.

"Keep it up and I'll make you pay for everyone."

"Never said I wanted to go. Besides, shouldn't we be having class?"

"We're going on a field trip tomorrow to pick up our third student." Gojo motions for them to follow him. "And it's not like you're up for any studying today with that concussion."

"I don't have a- "

"Whaaaaa? Fushiguro, you have a concussion?"

Gojo laughs to himself, careful to keep the volume down so he can listen to the two boys bicker back and forth. To be honest, he wasn't sure how Yuji or Sukuna would react to the purified finger, and going solely based on Yuji's earlier reaction to the non-purified cursed finger; it seemed to have had some adverse effect on the curse king.

He wonders if it's possible for her to actually destroy cursed objects. Shaking his head as he takes two steps at a time, he concludes that no matter how different her powers are from his, there's no way that she could succeed in destroying a cursed object and he can't.

He is the strongest after all.

"One of you sit up front in the passenger's side, alright." Gojo ignores the questions they want to throw at him, and taps on the driver's window. "Oi, can you take us to Sunsai?"

He rushes over and climbs into the back seat before Yuji gets the chance. It's cramped, but at least it gives him an excuse to scoot closer to Kagome. Fushiguro looks backs at them while Yuji keeps poking his head around his shoulders, trying to get a better look at Kagome.

"Is she another-?"

"Nope," Gojo interjects, "Kagome-chan, the spiky hair one is Megumi and this pink hair boy is Yuji. Boys, this is Kagome-chan. You have her to thank for breakfast."

Yuji sticks his arm out only to be blocked by Gojo. If Gojo notices Kagome's frown, he doesn't comment.

"Are you Gojo-sensei's girlfriend?" Yuji questions.

"No-"

"Yes!" Gojo turns his body around, blocking Kagome's reaction from Yuji. He leans back on her, muffling her protests. "Gome-chan is just shy."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Megumi quips from the passenger seat.

"Is Satoru really your teacher?" Kagome pushes against his back; he almost topples onto Yuji from the force.

"Unfortunately," Megumi responds and then sighs. "Is he really your boyfriend?"

"Unfortunately."

"That's my girl!" Gojo twists back around and wraps his arms around Kagome's shoulders, and nuzzles his face against her cheek. He marvels at how soft her skin is; it reminds him of the silk sheets. Megumi rolls his eyes in disgust and spends the rest of the ride, scrolling on his phone. Yuji alternates between sneaking glances at him and Kagome and trying to pull Megumi into some conversation about why Jennifer Lawrence is underrated.

Gojo hands the driver a large stack of bills and sends him on his way. The boys went ahead of him and Kagome to get seats. He wishes that Kagome would have gone ahead with the boys; the death stares she giving him sends shivers down his spine.

"Satoru," she calls, her voice is calm, but Gojo knows there's danger lurking. "Was that necessary?"

"Did you have a better plan?" He grabs her hand and leads her towards the restaurant. "At least this way, no one will question why we're always together."

"I suppose, but you could have easily just said that we're friends. Now there's going to be expectations."

"Like boyfriend privileges." Gojo nods his head as he ushers Kagome through the doors. Between Yuji's bright hair and Megumi's spikes, it doesn't take them long to find them in the sea of people.

"Order anything and everything you want, Satoru's paying." Kagome smiles.

"Really!" Yuji exclaims and then starts reciting a long list of sweets he's always wanted to try.

"Wait," Gojo starts, but his words fall on deaf ears as the boys overload the server. He looks at Megumi, there's a spark of glee in his eyes that only makes Gojo want to curl up. "Let's not-a"

"He'll have a decaf to drink, thank you." Kagome gathers their menus and hands it to the server.

"Gome-chan, how could you?" He scoots his chair closer to hers and rests his chin on her shoulder. Mentally, he gives her props for not reacting – though it is just a tad bit frustrating how she can brush him off.

"How can you put up with him?" Megumi crosses his arms.

"I'm not that bad." Gojo frowns when Megumi doesn't agree with him.

Traitor.

"He's not so bad at home. And lots and lots of patience." She slaps his hand away when he tries to switch their respective coffees.

The server wisely doesn't say anything as he places their food and drinks in front of them. Gojo prefers it that way.

"You guys live together?" Yuji asks immediately after stuffing his face with eggs.

"You really are a saint."

"Keep it up, Megumi-kun and you'll paying for your own meal."

"How are classes going?" Kagome interjects.

"Chaotic."

"I haven't had class yet."

"Yuji-kun just transferred and Megumi-kun is being dramatic as usual." Gojo lifts his head and takes a sip of the decaf black coffee. His face twists up in a grimace. "Fucking disgusting."

"Language."

"Easy for you to say, your coffee tastes fine."

"We're taking a field trip tomorrow, right sensei?" Yuji cuts in. He looks like a hamster with the amount of food he's stuffing into his face.

"Yep! I've got one more student to add to the roster. It'll be fun." He laughs as he steals some fluffy pancakes from Kagome's plate. As if he was going to go this whole breakfast without something sweet. The boys – well Megumi- take to Kagome faster than he was anticipating. Yuji would probably befriend a rock if he could, but having Megumi on his side would make things a lot easier.

He's not naïve enough to believe that he'll be able to keep Kagome hidden forever.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his phone to text Ijichi. There are still a couple more places he and Kagome need to go before tomorrow. For starters, she needs a phone and it would a trip to the grocery store would be the humane thing to do.

"Alright, Ijichi should be here any moment to pick you two up." Gojo stands and places some bills down on the table. "Gome-chan and I have some more errands to run, but I'll be by later the school later." They follow him out to where Ijichi is waiting for him.

It's so hard to believe that he's older than the driver with how sunken in Ijichi's face is.

"It was nice to meet you!" Yuji exclaims as he wraps his arms around Kagome. There's a spike in her powers the moment Yuji touches her. Megumi lowers his phone and looks at Gojo.

Should he step in?

"Oh! Yuji you shocked me!" Kagome laughs as she breaks free from his hug. Yuji looks down at his singed palms. "Don't we have somewhere to be, Satoru?" She moves closer to Gojo, tucking herself into his side.

"We sure do! I'll see you, boys, later, Ijichi try not to kill them on the way to school." Gojo leads him and Kagome in the opposite direction. He turns his head back, meeting Megumi's stare, and shrugs in response.

"Satoru, what the hell was that?"

"I'm not the one that singed Yuji-kun," he quips.

"No, I mean what the hell is inside of him?"

"I'm starting to think you don't listen, Gome-chan." He pouts. "That's the vessel, and it looks like you and Sukuna don't get along. Think you can refrain from abusing my student?"

"It was an accident. That being inside of him was reaching out, and my powers reacted."

"We should stop at a bakery on the way home, my brain is nowhere near stimulated enough to deal with this," he whines.

"You stole my coffee; I don't think you need any more sugar today."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Oh! Would you look at the time?" He looks at his bare wrist. "We should really hurry up with these errands, so I can get back to school at a decent time."

"I don't even know what we're doing," she mumbles.

"Getting you some more basic things like a phone and food for when I can't always make it back home." He opens the door for her. The inside is so overtly bright, he's happy that he's wearing his blindfold, it helps to dim effects.

"Can you bring me back a textbook?" Kagome asks while deciding between two different smartphones.

"A textbook? Why?"

"Because I need to know what I'm dealing with here." She holds up the phone to his face. " I want this one."

He waves the seller down. "You know, I could personally tutor you."

Kagome pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I'm serious." He pays enters his information into the tablet and swipes his card along the card reader. "It's beneficial to both of us."

"How? Don't you have enough on your plate with your students?" She takes the phone back and puts it in her pocket.

"You need to learn more about this world and I need to learn more about what you can do. It's a win, win."

"Fine. But I still want some textbooks to go over for when you aren't around."

Gojo's reply gets cut short from the vibration of his phone. Tch. It's always Yaga.

"Hellooooo! Gojo the greatest speaking," he chimes into the phone. He sticks his tongue out at Kagome's exasperated expression. "Oh, I'm kind of busy right now. Yeah, yeah, but is it that important? Exactly! I'll stop by later." He hits the end button.

"Just the principal calling, no big deal." He flags down another taxi for them.

"Wouldn't it be faster to just take the train?" She asks, climbing into the backseat.

"The taxi was closer. And would you look at that, now we can go grocery shopping without having to carry everything."

Kagome doesn't stop sighing until they make it back home, and he's on his way out again.

By the time he makes it back to school, the sun is already setting.

"Yo! I hope you weren't waiting long," Gojo calls out to Yaga. Seriously though, did he have to wait at the top of the stairs?

"Running around with your girlfriend is not important, Satoru. Now come." Gojo rolls his eyes from behind his blindfold. If it were anyone else, he'd just turn the other direction and slack off somewhere.

"Building relationships outside of work is essential for work-life balance."

"There is no such thing as work-life balance in our line of work." Yaga leads them to his office. The numerous stuffed animals that litter the floor and desk gives Gojo the creeps.

"Well, what is it?"

"There's been an influx of energy since yesterday. I'm not quite sure what to call it nor do the elders have any idea as to what it can be." Yaga sits down in the chair, his glasses fall slightly. "I need you to investigate it. We don't know if this thing means to cause us harm or not. But with the revival of Sukuna, we can't afford to just let this slide."

Gojo crosses his arms and leans back against the wall, careful to not lean against any of the dolls. "And what exactly am I supposed to do if I find the source?"

"The elders want it dead." Yaga leans back. The chair creaks from the strain. "But you already knew that."

"Alright. So, find the source and just kill it. Got it." Gojo kicks off the wall and heads to the door.

"Wait. I'm not done." Yaga stands up and places his hands on top of the desk. "It's your girlfriend, right."

"Are you accusing me of holding on to something potentially dangerous and masquerading it as my girlfriend?" Gojo turns around and gives Yaga a smile. "Is it really that hard to believe that I would have a girlfriend?"

"Keep her under wraps. Sukuna's revival has everyone on edge."

Gojo tilts his head, assessing the older man. With a big smile, he gives him a thumbs up. "Thanks, Yaga!" He teleports back home to his room and sits on the bed. What he needs is a game plan; her spikes of energy were more powerful than he initially thought. With a sigh, he falls back.

He'll figure it out in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind reviews and for reading! Sorry, this chapter is coming out late.


	7. The Veil

Being woken up before the sun is nothing new to Kagome. Being woken up because of the sounds of Satoru's over-the-top singing is. He doesn't even give her a chance to exchange her green cotton shorts and white tank top for something more appropriate for whatever it is they are doing.

"Is there a reason why we are up so early?" she asks, cradling the thermos in her hands. The coffee is way too sweet, and not nearly as strong as she needs it to be. "If you brought me out to the woods, just to kill me, you could have at least waited until after I had breakfast." She drinks the coffee, ignoring the laughs that erupt from him.

"Maybe I brought you out here to have my wicked way with you." He winks as he extends an arm forward; a spark of cursed energy leaves his fingertips and envelops them.

"We would've been more comfortable at home," she grumbles out and then immediately clasps a hand over her mouth. Heat spreads from her cheeks down her neck.

She did not mean to say that out loud!

"Sh-shut up!" she stammers out.

"Are you always this feisty in the morning?" He walks forward and drops his bag on the grass. Pulling out four cans, he sets them in a row. "Alright, sensei is going to teach you about curse techniques!" His arms thrust out as he gives a twirl.

If it weren't so early, Kagome may even crack a smile.

"I don't retain information this early. Can't we do this later?" She takes a large sip of the coffee; the sweetness makes her throat itch. "And what's with this barrier?" She points upwards to the thin coating.

"It's a veil. It keeps anyone from being able to see what happens within it, and your powers should hopefully not tip anyone off." He moves over to her side. "Now, watch." Liquid shoots upward from one can; there's an indent as if it has been hit with a blunt object. "That's pure cursed energy," he comments. The other can twists in onto itself, shooting liquid from its side and upwards. "That's cursed technique."

Kagome blinks, her lips twitch downward. She isn't quite sure that she understands completely.

"I think I get it."

"Great!" He walks back towards where the bag is leaning against a tree. "I got you a gift." Gojo grabs a bow and a handful of arrows from around the tree. "I came out here earlier to make sure it was a good spot," he offers up at her confused expression.

"Of course, you did," Kagome mutters, taking the bow from him, and then exchanging the thermos for two arrows. "My powers don't work in the same way." She holds one stem between her teeth, notching the other one. A burst of pink surrounds the arrow, the moment she releases. It hits the intended target, but blows away the rest of the cans off into the distance.

Kagome frowns. She hates that she inadvertently just littered.

Removing the second arrow from between her teeth, she points the arrow downward. The grass around the pierced can glows as it takes on a more vibrant color. Shards of grass curl around the can and sway to their own beat. Gojo walks forward towards the can and bends down.

"There's no trace of cursed energy." He sounds surprised. His fingers trail the length of the arrow all the way to the feather tips. Some sparks crackle from the small amount of curse energy he leaks out. Behind him, Kagome rolls her doe eyes. Sure, sure, it's fascinating to see the difference between their powers; but did he have to drop her coffee she gave him for safekeeping?

"Did you really have to waste my coffee?" She huffs.

The sun is just barely peeking over, though none of the rays penetrate the veil. It may as well be cloudy in clearing that he closed off for them.

"Huh? I'm surprised there's no bite to this." He stands, dusting his pants off. The sparks fizzle out.

She doesn't tell him it's because her powers have accepted him. For one, his ego is big enough, and she really doesn't need to listen to him prattle on about how close they are becoming. And two…. well, he just doesn't need to know.

"Why would there be? It hit its intended target." Kagome lifts her arm, covering her yawn. As soon as they get back to the apartment, she's crawling back into bed, and no amount of bribery can convince her otherwise.

"The sparks." He walks back over to her. "They didn't hurt." The underline question floats between them.

"I'll keep that in mind."

His eyes shift behind the blindfold as his lips twitch down, before breaking out into a full smile. Maybe it's the stillness of the veil, or maybe it's because she's immersed in everything Satoru, that she sees through the charade.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend, Gome-chan?" He bends down so that his nose is just barely touching hers.

"Perhaps, you shouldn't have dragged me out here in my pajamas." She steps back. Her heart hammers in her chest, pumping all of her blood to her cheeks. "Are we done here?"

"You should burn off some of that excess energy. We could spar a little-"

"No."

"You're soooo mean!" He pouts, walking away to pick up the discarded thermos.

"Don't forget the cans, too."

He opens his mouth and promptly closes it at the fluctuating aura around her.

"Alright, alright." He throws the thermos into the backpack, all of the contents leaked out onto the grass. "As your sensei, I should be giving the orders." He tsks.

"I'm so not calling you that."

"Why not? Too kinky?" He pulls the arrow out of the can and puts both in the backpack.

"Those poor students," she mutters. "You're picking up your last student today, right?"

"Last one for the semester," he corrects, "I don't plan on retiring anytime soon." Gojo slips his arms through the straps.

He wears a lot of black, she notices. The material of his jacket stretches across his chest, highlighting the broadness of his shoulders. She averts her gaze, finding the stained glass safer to look at.

"I'd invite you, but I'm taking them out to exorcise some curses."

"That's fine, I have sleep to catch up on." The bow is heavy in her hand; the mention of curses and not demons reminds her that she's in unfamiliar territory–no matter how welcoming Satoru has been. "Don't forget to bring back some textbooks for me to look through."

"Still insisting on those? You have me." He plucks the arrow from her hand and then wraps an arm around her waist. "I am the strongest after all."

He likes touching her too. Her face heats at that realization.

"I need something to do while you're out working." She grips the bow tighter. "I'd like to know more about this world before I venture out."

"Venture out?" he asks, cheerfully. The smile is all teeth. The grip on her waist betrays the relaxed persona he's projecting.

"I can take care of myself." She follows along with the slow, even steps towards the edge of the veil.

"Don't go too far."

She looks up, tracing the sharp contours of his jawline, before resting on his clothed eyes.

"I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind reviews and for being so understanding! The next chapter will be up Friday :)


	8. Field Trip

Indignation heats his veins at the admission of Kagome, wanting to venture out without him. It's silly–he knows this — and the chances of her running into a special grade are slim. And he can't really keep her locked away - well, he could, but she probably wouldn't speak to him for a while.

He shakes those thoughts away and grins down at his students. People walking by shoots them annoyed looks for taking up the busy sidewalk.

"I will now announce our destination!" He declares, lifting his arms up towards the clear sky. "Roppongi!"

"Roppongi!" Yuji and Nobara scream out, leaping towards him. Their arms fail out as they jump around. Nobara's orange eyes glitter with happiness.

Next to Nobara, Gojo notices how pale Yuji's skin is. The vibrancy that he had the day before is gone. It's subtle, he suspects that Yuji himself doesn't notice the difference.

Megumi catches his eye, scoffing. Gojo almost feels bad for how misleading he's being.

Almost.

"Follow me to our destination!" He sings along to his own tune, enjoying the background noise of Yuji and Nobara arguing about what to do first. Those two are such a contrast to the quietness of Megumi. And for that, he is grateful. It'll be good for Megumi, he decides, to be surrounded by such a lively bunch.

He snickers to himself when they stop at an abandoned building. It drips with cursed energy. The perfect amount for Nobara and Yuji to handle.

"The hell is this?" Nobara whips her face away from the worn-down building, her orange bob sways to the beat of her anger.

"This isn't Roppongi," Yuji groans out.

"There's a curse here." Gojo pulls out a cleaver and deposits it into Yuji's hands. "Here, this a cursed weapon that should help you out for now. Megumi and I will hang back. I want to see what you two can do. And remember, curses in the city are different from those in the country." He wags a finger, punctuating each point.

"That was actually informative," Megumi comments.

"Why thank you, I am the best sensei after all."

He pushes Yuji and Nobara towards the building, their groans about not actually going to Roppongi do little to deter him. Nobara has never been to the city, and Yuji has only encountered one curse. He needs to assess their strengths and weakness if he's going to be able to properly teach them.

What he needs most is powerful allies if he's going to change the jujutsu world.

"Sensei," Megumi calls out after Nobara and Yuji disappear into the building, "I wanted to ask you about Kagome-san."

"What about her?" Gojo takes a seat next to Megumi on the bench.

"There's something strange about her." He pauses, his eyebrows scrunch together. "Like she's not…" his mouth closes, pressed into a firm line.

"You should interact with more civilians, Megumi-kun," Gojo chides.

"Tha- that's not it! She's just different. I don't know what it is." Megumi turns to the side, his hand grips the front of his black jacket. "She burned Yuji."

Burned?

"What do you mean she burned Yuji? We were all together." Gojo clucks his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"When Yuji hugged her. There's a burn on his back that showed up last night."

"It happened after you guys were back at the dorms, right?" At Megumi's nod, Gojo continues, "How do you know it was Kagome and not Sukuna? We have no idea how hosting Sukuna is going to affect Yuji."

"That's true." Megumi turns back around, facing the building. "Sorry, Sensei. I didn't mean to accuse Kagome-san."

Gojo waves him off and then places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "You're worried about your teammate. That's nothing to apologize for." He points to his blindfold with his other hand. "Besides, you forget. If there was anything abnormal about Kagome-chan, I'd know."

Megumi sighs, his body relaxes with relief.

"I forgot." He leans back, Gojo's hand leaves his shoulder.

"How big is the burn on Yuji?"

"It's like a perfect circle, but it's not big. Though he started screaming and there was smoke coming from him, when it happened. It didn't last that long - maybe a minute or two."

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

Shard of glass spray out from the top window, a curse with enormous eyes and brown fur leaps out. Megumi stands quickly, hand poised to summon his dogs. Gojo reaches out and tugs him back down.

"Hold on, give your teammates a chance. Let's see how crazy they are."

The curse bursts into flames before it can touch the ground. Nobara waves to them from the window, there's a scratch on her cheek, but she looks unharmed for the most part. Gojo smirks to himself.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. Standing, he retrieves it. With his luck, it's probably a message from Yaga about some special grade that he needs to take care of. A genuine smile graces his face as Kagome's name pops up.

Found a stray cat. I'm naming him Buyo Jr.

Wait.

Tell me you didn't bring home a stray.

He doesn't do pets, it's bad enough that he has to entertain Megumi's shinigami. He ignores Megumi's questioning stare.

Okay.

He stares at the phone, waiting for an elaboration that doesn't come. He barely notices the young child standing between Yuji and Nobara.

"Gojo-sensei? What do we do about the kid? The curse was holding him hostage." Nobara's voice cuts through his internal monologue.

"Eh?" He slips the phone into his pocket. "I'll take care of it!" He gives them a thumbs up. "Meet me at the station," he calls out, leading the kid in the opposite direction.

"Which station!" They call out after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer! And as always, thank you all so much for the reviews :)


	9. Buyo Jr

Making her way back to the woods after a proper nap, Kagome notes how quiet the trek is. Actually, everything is more still without the obnoxious energy of Satoru bouncing around. The ends of her black hair tickle the nape of her neck. Wearing a pair of black shorts and an oversized pink top, she put her hair into a high ponytail.

The ache in her arms cuts her down to the bone. For too long, she wallowed in grief because of being separated from InuYasha, and by the time she pulled herself back together; the thought of picking up the bow seemed silly, as there was no real danger in her world.

Shaking her head, she pulls an arrow from the quiver, readies her bow, and shoots. She grimaces as the tree splits in half from where the arrow hit.

Strange… she didn't channel any energy into that release.

Kagome lowers the bow and approaches the tree. The crack widens, causing the sides to lean over on top of the other trees. The forest groans in protest as the birds fly away and the squirrels run past her.

Everything is so still.

The soft cry of a cat meowing draws her attention. Kagome peers down the trunk of the tree. Next to the arrow, she shot, red eyes peer up at her.

The gasp escapes her before she has a chance to swallow it down.

"Kirara?"

No, that's wrong, she thinks. This nekomata is white with brown and black patches over its fur. The mark on its forehead is in the shape of a circle, not diamond shaped like Kirara's. Kagome takes a step back, allowing the demon to jump out of the tree. It tilts its head to the right, eyes appraising her.

Kagome clucks her tongue; her grip tightens on the bow. Sweat drips from her forehead and settles into her brows. Satoru told her that there were no demons in this world, only curses.

"Hey, girl–"

It snaps its head, hissing. The ends of its fur stand up in agitation.

"Hey, boy?"

In a flash, it retreats from its defensive stand and gives a small meow in response. It raises one black paw and licks, smoothing out any of the flyaway hairs that didn't lie back down.

Kagome drops the bow and quiver and approaches the nekomata slowly. She crouches down and extends out a hand. "Were you stuck in that tree?" she asks, smiling when he rubs against her palm. Currents of electricity transfer from him to her fingertips and up her arm. The magic coming from him is old and inviting.

"Did the well send you?" she questions. He lets out a meow and rubs his body against her legs, circling around. "That explains one thing, but now I feel like I'm four steps back." With a sigh, she stretches out her other hand and scoops the nekomata up.

Satoru is going to throw a fit. A smile breaks out across her face at the thought. Satoru's going to fucking lose it when he gets home. It'll be payback for waking her up so early.

"We'll need to pick out a name for you, bud. Is it okay if I call you Buyo Jr for now?" She asks, looking down at his pained expression. She laughs. "I promise to come up with a more suitable name."

She moves Buyo Jr to her shoulder as she stands up to retrieve the bow and quiver. Reaching into the quiver, she digs out the phone Satoru, got her, and sends him a quick text. Snickering to herself at his curt response, she prepares to call her training session short and head back home.

The forest is still too quiet.

Buyo Jr's growls filter through her eardrums, as something brushes against her senses. A curse, maybe? Though Satoru made it sound as though the chances of there being any curses out in the country pretty slim. She reaches into the quiver and notches another arrow, shooting in the general direction that the bad omen is coming from. The only sounds she hears are the soft growls from Buyo Jr and her own steady breathing.

Whatever it was, vanished.

"Eh, let's not tell Satoru," She tells Buyo Jr as they make their way home. It was probably just a low-level curse, nothing to get concerned over. And besides, she really didn't need to hear his mouth about it, especially since he wasn't that thrilled about her leaving out without him. He's already going to lose it when he sees that Buyo Jr has two tails.

...

"Welcome home!" Kagome chimes, bowing with a large fake smile plastered on her face.

"Where's this cat?" Gojo slips off his shoes and hands over the bag in his hand to her. "It's sushi, I took kids out to dinner after our field trip."

"Oh, thank you." She looks down at the bag and then back up to the door, ignoring his blindfolded face. "You must be tired from being up so early," she starts, "maybe you should relax a bit or just settle in for the night?"

"Where's the cat?" Gojo brushes past. "Is it in your room?" He walks towards her bedroom. Kagome reaches out and grabs his arm, wrapping both arms around him.

"Come on, at least give me company while I try this sushi." She drags him to the kitchen and dining area.

"It's more than one cat, isn't it?" He huffs but doesn't pull away.

"It's just one cat. One special cat." She directs him to take a seat as she places the bag on the table before taking a seat next to him. "So, what's your last student like?"

"Crazy. She and Yuji exorcised some curses at this abandoned building. You'd like Nobara, I'll take you around her some time."

"I'd like that," she replies, fishing out a roll and plopping it into her mouth. "What?"

Gojo leans back in the chair. "Something feels off."

"Must be all the stress from working so hard today." Kagome flashes him a smile and a sushi roll. He takes the roll and chews slowly.

"Gome-chan, just show me the cat."

Kagome bites her bottom lip and pushes back from the table. It's not like she was going to be able to keep the cat from him, but she hoped that he'd just come back and go straight to bed like he did last night.

"Alright, alright. But you have to keep an open mind." She stands and crosses her arms as if to dare him to defy her.

"It's my–"

"Keep an open mind," she interjects.

"Fine, but only because you're so cute." He gets up from his chair and follows behind her towards her bedroom.

"Stay right here," Kagome instructs.

"You can go in my room, but I can't go in yours? How is that fair?" Gojo mutters to himself.

"Just stay here." She opens and slams the door shut, not wanting to risk him seeing Buyo Jr just yet.

The nekomata peers up at her from his comfortable spot in the middle of the bed.

"Hey, boy. I've got someone that wants to meet you." Kagome scoops him up, cuddling him to her chest. His soft purrs warm her body. She didn't realize just how much she missed having something from her world around. "Be on your best behavior, okay." With a deep breath, she opens the door and takes a step out, not bothering to close it behind her.

Buyo Jr meows at Gojo, his tails swish back and forth.

"It has two tails," Gojo starts, "and its energy is…"

"He's a nekomata. A demon, but he's super sweet. I used to travel with one." Her thumb rubs back and forth against Buyo Jr's fur, inciting more deep purrs.

"Demons aren't known to be kind."

"You've never met a demon until now." Kagome rolls her brown eyes. "This is a good thing. He'll help you, watch over me, and he may help me find my way back home."

Gojo frowns and then shrugs his shoulders. "I guess, it can stay."

"Really?" Kagome perks up.

"Yes, really." He reaches out a hand towards the nekomata. Buyo Jr hisses when his nose doesn't reach Gojo's hand.

"He's not making contact." Kagome's brows draw closer together.

"That would be the infinity, you're always bypassing," Gojo responds, patting the nekomata's head. "Where did you find him?"

"In a tree." Kagome turns and walks towards the living room, ignoring Gojo's questioning. "You really should rest; you sound super stressed."

Gojo's groans follow her from room to room the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys all again for the kind reviews! I don't know if I'll do a chapter from Sukuna's point of view, but we will be getting some more interaction from him. And sorry if it wasn't clear in the last chapter, the burn on Yuji's back is still there. Also, I'm still chuckling at the thought of Kagome adopting a pomeranian and naming him Shippo.


End file.
